The invention concerns a method and a device for the manufacture of a fibre composite component, and also a fibre composite component.
Conventionally, structural components in aircraft such as frames are manufactured in a metallic form of construction. What is advantageous in the metallic form of construction is the very good processability of the metallic materials. What is disadvantageous, however, in their relatively high weight. In recent times structural components have therefore been manufactured to an increasing extent in a fibre composite form of construction, which components essentially have a resin matrix, in which carbon fibres, glass fibres, aramide fibres, and similar are embedded. The manufacture of the structural components such as frames is undertaken thereby as a rule from layers of fibres pre-impregnated with a resin (pre-pregs) or in a fibre placement technology such as AFP (Advanced Fibre Placement). However, it is relatively difficult to position the fibres in their optimal direction. Moreover the pre-pregs have a tendency, for example, when they are being draped, to displacements in the layered structure, and thus to distortions such as folds. As a consequence such frames do not have an ideal structure from the structural mechanics point of view; this leads to a disadvantageous increase in the structural weight of the aircraft. Moreover, the fibre composite form of construction of known art, in contrast to the metallic form of construction, does not offer the possibility of introducing flanged or flange-form holes into the structural components. Such holes, however, by virtue of their surrounding collar, in the case of frames for example, significantly reduce any bulging in the web. In addition, in aircraft the openings simplify the installation of systems, and lead to a weight reduction of the structural components.
From DE 10 2007 054 645 A1 it is of known art to manufacture aircraft frames using winding technology. Here, dry continuous fibres are wound around a three-dimensional mould core, the outer contour of which, at least in some sections, forms the contour of the fibre composite component to be manufactured. However, even this method in the version described does not allow the formation of flange-form holes.